


Sometimes a Friendly Rivalry Is All The Spice Your Relationship Needs

by lordjenjen



Series: Crenny Week 2020 [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Cartman's Gang and Clyde's Gang have the strangest rivalry to begin with. But Kenny and Craig always have their own going on.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Series: Crenny Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016746
Kudos: 35





	Sometimes a Friendly Rivalry Is All The Spice Your Relationship Needs

Day 4 Rivalry

***

“Scared Tucker?” Kenny asked, his face inches away from the other’s.

“You wish.”

“Shut up and grab a ball!” Cartman yelled as he set up the scoreboard. Kyle punched the back of his head the minute he typed in Kike instead of Kyle.

It had become a regular occurrence for the two groups of friends to get together in a heated game. Didn't matter that now they were off living their adult lives, something always happened that found them having competitions. Last time it had been a strangely competitive game of Monopoly where the first group to have their members quit from boredom would lose. Craig had been the last man standing, not that Kenny had quit, just he had literally died from boredom. 

This week was bowling. It had started as any other argument with Cartman declaring it was too easy of a game to be competitive and he could out bowel everyone if he wanted to, even though Kenny distinctly remembered his highest score being a 57 when they were 13 and he deemed the game a rigged game. So they found themselves in South Park’s only bowling establishment.

“Alright, you guys have to have a higher combined score than us to win.”

Token rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah. Just shut up and- Why are the names listed like that?”

Everyone turned towards the scoreboard to see the names had been entered in a strange order. It was only natural to accuse Cartman of foul play, only Craig turned to Kenny who just shrugged. The truth was, Kenny had worked here under the table and had been told about a glitch in lane 2. He’d specifically requested this lane and asked his old boss to mix up the names with the controls in the back. It would just cause Cartman to get an absurdly high score while everyone else’s score would reflect what they were actually bowling. Which was fine, Kenny had had a lot of practice after closing when he had gotten done cleaning to learn to bowl decent enough.

“I don’t know,” Cartman replied, genuinely confused. “Must be the old computer acting up. Guess we'll just have to go like this!”

Cartman picked up his ball and walked up to the lane and threw his ball into the gutter. He played it off as everyone laughed, and tried again, this time his ball managed to hit over one pin. He made excuses as to why it would happen but had been awarded a strike. Of course the glares were on Cartman who just shrugged it off as an error as Kyle manually changed it. The thing was, the computer would forever read it as a strike and even though it displayed 1, as the game ended it would list all of Cartman’s turns as a strike. 

As Kenny got up for his round, he turned towards Craig and winked. Despite his laid back persona, Kenny knew the man was extremely competitive. He grabbed his ball and hoped not bowling in a few years wouldn’t hurt his game too much. He tossed the ball down the alley and managed to knock down the majority of the pins, leaving a few up on the left hand side of the pin deck. He did his best not to make any sort of celebratory gesture, instead turning to the ball return and grabbing his ball again to get the rest.

“What the fuck!?” Clyde yelled and turned towards Stan. “You knew he could bowl like this all along!?”

“What!? No! What the fuck, Ken!”

“What?” Kenny asked. “It’s just beginners luck or something.”

Craig’s eyes narrowed into slits as he got up for his turn. He wasn’t expecting any real competition, sure his whole group wasn’t, instead banking on Craig’s one time bowling over 200. It only made sense his first go left two pins up on opposite sides, he took his best shot to get at least one, but was still glaring at Kenny.

The game progressed the same, accusations of cheating thrown at Cartman, hidden knowledge of Kenny’s bowling abilities, only they were also shoving junk food into their faces. Nachos and hot dogs keeping tempers at bay. However a few striked from Kenny was making it more and more difficult for the tempers to be held back. The breaking point finally arrived at the end of the game when it recognized Cartman’s gutter ball as a strike, allowing him the extra bowl. To no one’s surprise, Kyle attacked the man, throwing accusations of cheating at him. A cheese curd hitting Cartman in the ear distracted him from his argument with Kyle. They all turned to see Tweek had thrown the food. This seemed to set a chain reaction, into motion before they were all just throwing food. 

Kenny dodged a chili cheese fry tray and made his way to the bathroom hallway. He was pleased to see Craig was already there waiting. Once he was within arms reach, Craig pinned him against the wall. Kenny was not the least bit surprised. 

“What do you think you’re playing at McCormick?” he asked, his face inches away from Kenny’s.

“Not playing at anything, Tucker. A deal was a deal. I was clearly going to win.”

“You didn’t tell me you knew how to bowl though.” 

“You didn’t ask. I won. Pay up.”

“I fucking knew you were up to something.”

Craig checked the hallway, before leaning down and kissing Kenny. He meant for it to be a quick thing, but Kenny quickly moved his hand behind his head, holding the taller man in place and deepening the kiss. 

“Don’t forget about the other part of our deal,” Kenny whispered before letting Craig go. “I went through a lot of work to cause that distraction.”

“Where exactly am I supposed to blow you?” 

Kenny just grinned before grabbing Craig’s hand to pull him along. He poked his head out, making sure their friends were still fighting. Having run out of food they were just yelling at one another as some poor teen who would have to clean up their mess looked on in concern. The owner had obviously told them not to break it up, instead getting joy out of their drama. Kenny snuck them around the whole thing to the forever closed arcade. It was just public enough for what they were about to do.

“Really?” 

“Yeah, now a deal is a deal, unless you were looking forward to something more public later.”

“No no. This is fine,” he said before leaning down to kiss Kenny again, rubbing him through his pants. 

It took everything to not moan into the kiss as his hands came up to play with Kenny’s nipples. He broke the kiss to lean down and lick and sucked each one. Kenny knew Craig was trying to get him to moan, it was a competition now, one he didn’t mean to start. He let out a small breathy moan which seemed to do the trick. Craig abandoned the nipple as he dropped to his knees in front of Kenny. He unzipped Kenny’s jeans pulling them down along with his underwear just enough to get to his semi erect cock without the clothing getting in the way. As he engulfed Kenny’s cock, it became apparent he wanted to get him off as quickly as possible. Kenny covered his mouth to help stifle any moans that may come out. 

It was hardly getting started when Craig pulled off Kenny’s dick. He looked down to see a wicked smile on his face as he pulled Kenny’s pant’s down a little more before taking is cock back into his mouth. Then he felt it, Craig's fingers teasing his hole. 

Kenny could feel himself getting close embarrassing fast. A blow job in public was just something he wanted to try, just out of curiosity and partially as a joke, but here he was enjoying it more than he thought he would. He wasn't sure if it was the thrill of getting caught, the danger to their friends catching them, or if Craig was doing his best to get Kenny off to avoid getting caught. He didn't care, it just felt so good.

"Fuck, Craig." Kenny whispered, trying to make Craig prepared. 

Instead of lightening up a bit, Craig doubled down his efforts, moaning softly around Kenny's dick. That was it for Kenny. He threaded his fingers through Craig's hair, holding him still as he thrusted his cock as far into his mouth as he could and came. He bit hard into his knuckle to keep from moaning out, instead managing to let out his moan as a ragged breath. To Craig's credit, he didn't give up, doing his best to milk everything Craig had. And when he had it all, he kept going. 

Oversensitive, Kenny pulled him off his dick. They both knew if he kept at it, he could get Kenny hard again, but he was too sensitive for the enthusiasm Craig was at. It was torture and probably the point.

Instead, Kenny beny down and kisses Craig, tasting his own cum. 

"Let's get out of here."

"Yeah?" Craig's voice was full of list making Kenny's cock twitch. "What's the plan?"

"I think we can give your winner idea a go."

Craig was up in a flash and peaking around the corner, giving Kenny time to button up his pants. 

"Looks like they are still arguing. What's the plan?"

"Dash for the door."

Craig nodded and turned to Kenny. "Oh and Babe."

"Yeah?"

"I'm expecting a whole day event from you."

"Yeah? Want to be my pet for the whole day?" Kenny did his best to hide how hot it was.

"Yeah so… I hope you got your quicky out." 

"Oh dear. I think you're underestimating me again. That deserves punishment."

If Craig's blush was anything to go by, Kenny was about to have a good time. He wondered what Craig had in store for winning their next bet.


End file.
